Haunted Interlude
by Steph-Schell
Summary: What I think was going on while John and Helen were trapped in Haunted. My first M rated fiction so be nice and review.


"Damn it," Helen cursed, "We've completely lost contact." She holstered her gun and began to pace.

John sat on the cot one leg drawn to his chest as he watched her. It was rather like watching a caged animal, though far more exciting. He noted that she had begun muttering to herself. Most likely she was trying to think up a plan. Even agitated John didn't think he'd ever seen her equal in beauty. But this pacing would wear her out and they needed their energy for other endeavors. He needed something to stop her. Calling to her or blocking her path would do nothing but anger her. That was if she paid him any mind at all. John smiled to himself. He had one trick that would always make her stop in her tracks.

Helen didn't notice when John got his feet and barely registered when he came to a stop in front of her. His hands grasping at her arms was mildly annoying but nothing for her to really pay attention to. However when his mouth descended on hers for a slow sensual kiss, _that _made her brain sit up and take notice. She groaned and opened her mouth to his tongue.

John had simply meant for the kiss to be a distraction. Something to bring Helen's mind back to the problems at hand. He had not calculated on his own reaction to having her body pressed against his once more. Her groan nearly undid him completely. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to taste her once more.

Helen felt the taste of John explode on her tongue. With a whimper she slid her arms around his waist to draw him even closer until there was no space between them. A small, dim part of her mind tried to come up reasons why this should stop. But the fact that John was kissing her in that way only he could canceled every one of them out. She was probably going to run out of air soon but she still couldn't find it in her to pull away.

John reached up to tangle a hand in her now dark curls. A vague part of him remembered when these curls had lighter color but the same silken feel. He wanted to continue tasting her but both of them were about to run out of air. He knew his own lungs were on fire. With great effort he tore his mouth from hers and Helen made a strangled sort of whine. John used his grip on her hair to expose her neck. Smiling he began to apply himself there, reminding himself not to leave marks.

Helen felt her breathing come in gasps as John moved from her jaw line to her throat. Her first thought was a hope that he didn't leave marks. It was quickly over taken by her desire. She wondered if he still remembered that one special spot on her neck. She felt him growl as he encountered her high collar. Using only his mouth he pulled down her tie and undid the first two buttons. She had forgotten how nimble his tongue was. Then she forgot everything else as John showed her that he did indeed remember how sensitive her neck was.

John smiled against her skin as he found that one spot that always drove her mad. Some things would never change even with so many years apart. He didn't even realize they were moving until his back hit the wall. Helen had begun her own as assault, nuzzling at his neck. He lifted his head to give her better access.

Helen nipped at the flesh that had been presented to her. As she recalled, John also had a rather sensitive neck. She could make him moan just as easily as he could make her. She could hear him moaning above her as she swirled her tongue over his pulse point. And further more, she had no such qualms about leaving her marks upon him. She moved down to his collar and bit down. Next to it she laid another bite that would turn into a bruise before the day was out. People would know John Druitt was _hers._

Her one hand drifted down past his waist to find him getting hard. With a devilish chuckle she set her hands to making him grow further. A deep groan tore from John's chest as he switched their places. He took her hands and pinned them above her head as he took her mouth again in a deep kiss. Helen whimpered as she felt his hardness rubbing against her hip.

John pulled away from the kiss to whisper in her ear. "We haven't time," he said harshly. His hips continued their movement and hers began to match them. She let out a strangled noise. "Tell me what you _need_, Helen."

Helen gripped his neck and pulled him into another tongue tangling kiss. He was right; there were other things that needed done. But she felt she might explode from the pressure. "On your knees," she growled.

John gave a dark chuckle that added to the excitement in her. "Hands where you can see them?" he teased.

The only response Helen gave was to push against his shoulders. John went willingly, sinking to his knees with surprising grace. Helen's whine from above set him to his task. Quick and nimble fingers had her belt open and her pants down to her knees in seconds. Helen gasped as cold air hit her over sensitive flesh. John paused to nuzzle at her hip before using his teeth to pull down the scrap of lace Helen considered underwear. Her scent was stronger here and he was willing to bet her taste was too. His tongue darted out to test her readiness.

Helen let out a deep groan as John's tongue flicked over her clit. He always did know how to drive her insane. His tongue flicked back and forth a few more times. Just as she was about to force him to get on with it, his tongue was suddenly deep inside her and she let out a scream.

John moaned as he felt Helen's taste exploded on his tongue. She tasted as sweet as he remembered. His hands traveled up her legs to hold her hips still. He withdrew his tongue from inside her and lightly nipped at her clit. Helen's noise was somewhere between a moan and a scream. John chuckled; the vibrations making Helen try to buck his hands. He pressed down harder. He continued the motion several times before switching back to using his tongue.

Helen's one hand grappled at the wall while the other slid into her hair. She had to concentrate on not completely losing her mind to the pleasure. John had picked up some new tricks since they'd been together. She began to thrust shallowly as her orgasm burst over her in waves.

John moaned as he felt Helen's muscles spasm around his tongue. He drank down all she had to give and continued his ministrations through the aftershocks. He waited until her breathing had somewhat returned to normal before setting her clothes to rights as he stood. "Better?" he murmured, nuzzling at her ear.

"When I can think again," she panted, "I will let you know." John chuckled at her statement. She reached down to brush against his hardness but he gently moved her hand away.

"Taken care of, darling," he said simply.

Helen didn't respond to any part of the statement. Instead she took his hand and led him over to the desk where they both sat down. "We have nothing else but to wait," she said. "Henry will find a way to override this."

John studied her profile. "If I am to be trapped here until death, I certainly cannot complain about the company," he smiled. Helen didn't look at him but her cheeks got the lightest flush of pink to them and her mouth tried to quirk into a smile before she stopped it. It was enough for John. He entwined their fingers a little tighter as he waited for the call from Helen's people.


End file.
